First Kiss
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Smile menutup mata saat sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. ・ [Joe/Smile]


Hari ini sungguh cerah. SANGAT cerah.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda awan gelap bergulung. Semilir angin pun hanya terasa bagai membelai, bukan melukai. Sebuah siang yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan, atau untuk seseorang yang predikatnya sudah berpasangan akan lebih cocok menyebutnya **kencan**.

Sebuah janji untuk saling bertemu di suatu tempat pada waktu yg telah ditentukan bersama. Trend ini cukup populer di kalangan muda-mudi yang telah memiliki kekasih.

Berawal dari latihan pagi seperti biasa, seorang remaja berkacamata tebal tiba-tiba diajak ke sebuah taman bermain oleh pelatihnya yang memiliki rentang umur lebih dari setengah abad. Juga telah memiliki istri, jika deskripsinya harus diperlengkap.

Namun ajakan ambigu sang pelatih cukup membuatnya menarik napas panjang—

"Mister Tsukimoto, ayo kita kencan!"

—_haaaaah_. Sebelum membuangnya dengan tempo yang sama.

* * *

**First Kiss**

**Ping Pong ©** Matsumoto Taiyō  
**Warning:** Spoiler live action, low description, slash cross generation.  
**A/N:** Ceritanya hidden scene yang berkedok modified canon padahal sih cuma headcanon :)) #ribet.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"MISTER TSUKIMOTO! SERU KAN? KALAU SERU, AYO TERSENYUUUM!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan wajah tertarik. Dia hanya bergeming di tempat duduknya, sebuah mainan berbentuk gajah yang bergerak repetisi sesuai formula simetri rotasi.

Sesungguhnya sedari tadi kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai hal-hal yang cukup membuatnya risau,

—karena hari ini merupakan kencan perdana untuknya.

Untuk seorang yang masih menganut mode konvensional, Tsukimoto Makoto—Smile, kita dapat menyebutnya demikian, memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat kembali pakem kolot ibunya perihal kiat-kiat berkencan.

Bersenang-senang, berpegangan tangan, bersantap siang, kemudian ditutup dengan ciuman.

…yang kesemuanya sangat mustahil dilakukan jika Smile menganggap dirinya masih waras.

Setelah menikmati beberapa permainan, (tidak bisa dibilang menikmati juga, berhubung Smile tidak berhasil menghibur dirinya dengan permainan yang ada.) mereka beranjak menaiki wahana senada namun hanya berbeda format fisik.

Jika sebelumnya mereka usai mencicipi gajah, sekarang mereka mengakrabkan diri dengan kuda, kumbang, bahkan rajawali. Mungkin setelah ini yang lebih muda harus menelan banyak parasetamol karena laju revolusi bumi sepertinya sudah melenceng jauh dari prediksi.

"Ini, minumlah dulu."

"Terima kasih." sambut Smile lemah. Saluran napasnya teramat lega merasakan ada cairan manis membasuhnya.

Pening. Pusing. Kalau boleh menambah keluhan, maniak _invader game _itu akan meloloskan berbagai diksi kelas wahid untuk melengkapi rasa mual yang dideritanya kini.

"Kukira kau tahan dengan permainan kecepatan tinggi."

_Oh well_, tentu saja tidak. Harus berapa kali dia mengucapkan '…_sebentar, Sensei!_' dengan muka setengah pucat sebelum menelan ludah saat menuju arena fantastis berikutnya. "Saya hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."

(Perlu diketahui, mereka bahkan belum mencoba wahana spektakuler yang berkecepatan tinggi. Sejak awal permainan yang dipilih hanyalah sarana-sarana yang pengoperasiannya merotasi objek dengan pasak raksasa sebagai pusatnya.)

Keduanya bersandar di bangku taman sederhana dengan jarak yang cukup logis. Lebih dari itu mungkin akan timbul sensasi tidak nyaman karena masalah area personawi. Tapi ini kencan, bukan? Maka Smile tidak ada salahnya menguji hal tersebut dengan menaruh gelas plastik berisi kopi hangat untuk diletakkan di antara mereka.

Dan benar saja, ketika suasana kembali pada wajarnya seperti naik-turun irama jantung, Smile berhasil membuka percakapan. Pelatih Koizumi membalas umpan. Sekarang mereka sedang bercakap-cakap tentang materi yang sangat dikuasai; Ping-pong, apalagi? Juga sepenggal cerita mengenai Butterfly Joe, sebuah nama alias yang disegani oleh bidangnya ketika yang bersangkutan masih berusia remaja.

Dalam selipan cerita, beberapa kali keduanya melayangkan sentuhan kecil yang menurut Smile jauh baik dilakukan daripada terang-terangan berpegangan tangan seperti anjuran ibunya. Hingga kini pundaknya masih terasa hangat karenanya.

Sayangnya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, atau mungkin cerita yang terucap begitu singkat hingga yang lebih senior angkat suara akhirnya, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Di balik gelas kacamatanya, Smile berkedip kontinyu. Baginya siang masih terang, hari masih panjang, tidak ada alasan bagi Smile untuk terburu-buru.

Lagipula, "Sensei…"

"—dari dulu saya ingin sekali naik itu."

Masih berlindung di balik wajahnya yang seakan tidak memiliki pilihan emosi lain selain paras datar, Smile tetap harus mengakui bahwa ada hal lain yang menarik selain olahraga tenis meja dan bercengkerama dengan Peco, yang bahasannya tentu saja seputar olahraga yang sama.

(Juga jangan pernah menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya untuk menggerakkan motorik ujung bibirnya secara maksimal karena sahabatnya pernah mencercanya habis-habisan saat dia melakukannya.)

Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia berharap lebih, kan?

"Kau yakin tidak mau duduk di sampingku, Mister Tsukimoto? HAHAHA."

Gurauan itu ditolak halus. Dengan memakai alasan teori kesetimbangan, Smile lebih memilih duduk nyaman saling berhadapan sambil menikmati panorama yang semakin lama bergerak _zoom out_ dari dalam kotak bianglala.

"Setelah ini… acara kencan kita selesai?"

"Kau masih ingin bermain?"

Sebuah gelengan. Pulang bisa kapan saja, tapi bukan seperti itu prosedurnya. Smile hanya merasa ada salah satu prosesi terlewat jika dia berpisah begitu saja dengan teman kencannya, kalau memang harus menyebut pelatihnya demikian khusus demi hari istimewa ini.

Merasa cukup bersenang-senang jadi, "Tidak."

"Kau masih ingin aku bercerita?"

Obrolan barusan sudah lebih dari cukup jadi, "Tidak."

"Kau ingin makan?"

Bersantap siang termasuk dalam tahap yang ada tapi, "Tidak."

"Kau ingin dicium?"

Lagi-lagi gurauan yang dibubuhi gelak hebat di akhir kalimat. Namun absennya penolakan dari pihak Smile kali ini membuat tawa itu berhenti patah-patah hingga reda seutuhnya. Hingga bianglala berada di pucuk tertinggi yang berlangsung hanya hening, tidak ada satupun angkat bicara.

"—s-saya hanya belum pernah…"

Tujuh puluh dua tahun hidup di dunia dan pernah menjalani masa remaja ternyata belum cukup bagi seorang Koizumi Jou untuk memahami globalisasi sederhana. Di depannya Smile menunduk dengan derajat tajam, tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mungkin tengah bersemu.

"Begini Mister Tsukimoto… kau belum pernah berciuman kan? Lebih baik dapatkan _first kiss_ yang lebih berkesan."

"Tapi bukankah kita sedang kencan, Sensei?!" Smile yang sedikit lebih antusias dari biasanya ternyata cukup membuat ngeri, "Atau mungkin rasanya tidak enak?"

"Kurang tepat. Mungkin rasanya akan… aneh…" di seberang, pria separuh baya itu menggaruk pelipis dengan gusar.

Di pihak lain Smile mencoba mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "Saya tidak tahu… saya bilang, saya belum pernah…"

Semoga setelah ini sang bunda tidak menyesal karena beliau lupa menambahkan unsur gender di dalam wejangan sehingga anaknya memukul rata segala wejangan yang tertelan.

"Baiklah tutup matamu." yang lebih tua mengalah akhirnya, "Mengingat kau belum ada pengalaman, kita lakukan dengan cepat saja."

Detak jantungnya semakin memburu, semakin keras. Sepasang pelupuk Smile mengatup terlalu erat, persis seperti sedang kemasukan debu dan akan terus seperti itu andai teman kencannya tidak menyuruhnya untuk melonggarkan bahu.

Setidaknya remaja pengidap rabun jauh itu tidak akan merasa sia-sia memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seorang Butterfly Joe. Paling tidak jika seseorang nekat menjelajah _search engine_, yang pernah pada jamannya dipastikan akan terkagum-kagum kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia amat beruntung.

Anggap saja seperti kenang-kenangan tak terlupakan dari seorang idola.

Smile tidak berani bergerak, hanya udara kosong yang ada di sekitarnya hingga sesuatu menjangkau bibirnya. Pertama hanya mengisi di bagian ujung, kemudian seluruh bagian tertutup sempurna.

Tidak manis seperti bualan kisah remaja, juga tidak basah seperti ulasan artikel asmara.

Namun hangat dan penuh.

Ketika sensasi sekilas itu melemah, Smile refleks menarik tubuhnya seraya membuka mata. Merasakan kembali apa yang baru saja tersentuh melalui ujung-ujung jarinya, memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aneh…"

Pria tua itu tertawa untuk kesekian kali, "HAHAHAHAHA. Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi!"

Tidak ada yang menghitung berapa ratus detik aksi diam yang telah dihabiskan setelahnya. Mereka hanya menunggu permainan berakhir hingga petugas bianglala membukakan pintu, mempersilakan keduanya untuk meninggalkan arena.

Menghancurkan senyap yang terlalu lama, sang pelatih tersenyum lebar penuh makna pada anak didiknya tercinta, "Kapan-kapan mau kencan bersamaku lagi, Mister Tsukimoto?"

"_Yes_, Sensei."

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**MAKASIH BUAT **KUROKA** YANG UDAH BERBAIK HATI NGEREQUEST FANDOM KEDCHE INIIII! MUAAACH! #kedjupbasah  
AHHHH~ siapa dong yang nangkring juga di anime ping pong?! LET ME KNOWWW! ┐(ﾟдﾟ┐) YUK FANGERLINGAAAN!

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
